10 Year Reunion
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: 10 years later Tsuna is now 24, dating Reborn, and is now Decimo. He receives a letter from Kyoko saying There will be a class reunion. Now Tsuna and his family is going back to Namimori where everything started and where he was once called "Dame-Tsuna". The reunion is done.. Tsuna is invited to another one and can only bring on friend & Reborn.. ROCK PAPER SCISSOR! "Really? guys?"
1. Going Back to Where It All Started

**There was a lot of class reunion fanfic of his class… it can't hurt having another one…. Right? Well… Enjoy my suckie class reunion fic… If it had any spelling, or grammar mistakes, sorry. English is not my first language… and is my worst subject in school… ): ..Wait Korean is… this is sad… I'm Korean (SOUTH)… XD…. I'm taking German.. I wish I took Italian.. Well I'll learn it when I get older! Yeah.. I talk to much.. P.S.. These are the pairing.. You no like Yaoi… It's fine.. There isn't actually another interactions. Just a kiss here and there.**

* * *

_**Reborn x Tsuna**_

_**Hayato x Takeshi**_

* * *

_**Summary…  
**10 years later Tsuna is now 24, dating Reborn, and is now Decimo. He receives a letter from Kyoko saying There will be a class reunion. Now Tsuna and his family is going back to Namimori where everything started and where he was once called "Dame-Tsuna". The reunion is done.. Tsuna is invited to another one and can only bring on friend & Reborn.. ROCK PAPER SCISSOR! "Really? guys?"_

* * *

It was a cool spring day, Tsuna looked at the mail he got from one of his maids.

* * *

_Dear Tsuna,_

_On April 21, XXXX. We will have a 10 year class reunion at 2 pm in our old class room, 1-A. Please come. Email to OrangeKyoko243 if you are going our not. Thank you._

_From,_

_Kyoko S._

* * *

Soon 2 people, one with silver hair and another with black hair barged in Tsuna's room.

"Hayato! Takeshi!" Tsuna said " Did you get one too?"

They both nodded. " If Judaimeis going, I am too!" Yelled Hayato.

"Maa Maa.. Same here. Are you going?" asked Takeshi.

"Yeah.. I think I will.." Tsuna replied back.

"JUDAIME! SHOW EM YOUR NOT DAME-TSUNA ANY MORE!"

* * *

The meeting was in 4 days and Tsuna had to get ready quickly. "hah… What should I bring…" He opened the door for his walk in closet and Reborn (in his adult form :D) was standing there with Tsuna's Suitcase full of his things.

"No need to get ready. I already did." Said Reborn right before he gave a kiss on the lips to Tsuna.

"mn.." Tsuna blushed, "Boreen-Sensei.." Tsuna softly laughed, "How are they going to react to you? Your now an adult, not a small little baby."

"It's fine.."

"So are we going or not?"

Reborn smirked. Reborn grabbed Tsuna's hand and with his empty hand he handed him his suitcase and grabbed his own. "We are going now."

* * *

Everyone was already in the plane. "TSUNA! LET'S HAVE AN EXTREAM TIME!"

"Yare Yare… I want candy."

"maa maa… Your get some soon."

"Shut up Lambo!"

"Must….*sniff* hold… it… in… I CAN-" Tsuna walked to Lambo giving him a big bag of Lambo's favorite grape candy. "Thanks Tsu-nii!"

"Judaime! Why the f*ck is Lambo here? He didn't go to our school 10 years ago."

"Hayato.. He's coming because he needs to go back to school. He is in the same class as we were.. And has the teacher we all hate.."

Everyone who knew the teacher groaned, "Nezu-sensei.."

"I'm going to bite him to death."

_This is going to be along plane ride… _Thought Tsuna.

"It'll be fine Tsuna.." Reborn softly whispered to Tsuna.


	2. Paperwork is the Enemy

**Heellllllo! Enjoy the chapter! :D Sorry for the OCC'ness  
**

* * *

**Summary…**

_10 years later Tsuna is now 24, dating Reborn, and is now Decimo. He receives a letter from Kyoko saying There will be a class reunion. Now Tsuna and his family is going back to Namimori where everything started and where he was once called "Dame-Tsuna". The reunion is done.. Tsuna is invited to another one and can only bring on friend & Reborn.. ROCK PAPER SCISSOR! "Really? guys?"_

* * *

"haa…." sighed Tsuna.

"Judaime! What is wrong?" asked Hayato.

"Nothing… Just remembering some things." Said Tsuna as he walked around his hometown. "The park didn't change at all.."

"Nothing really changed here… wow! There's a new sports store! Cool!" exclaimed Takeshi. He grabbed Hayato's arm and smiled.

"BASEBALL BAKA!"

Tsuna softly laughed. To Hayato and Takeshi, it sounded like an angel laughing. "Lets go to the hotel we are staying. We should change into something else! The reunion is tomorrow!"

The trio ran back to the Hotel owned by Vongola.

* * *

_What do I wear?… Should I wear that suit? Or that one.. Or that? _Thought Tsuna.

"Tsuna.. You can't pick out your own clothes?" asked Reborn.

"Well.. It's hard… Can't you pick for me please?" asked Tsuna.

"Fine… Wear this. Everyone else is wearing the same thing but yours is a bit different." Reborn shoved a Fedora that was black and orange. "Better rest up for the special day, Tsuna."

"Can't you give me a kiss?" Tsuna softly asked. He did a small pout.

"Fine." Reborn gave a kiss. He nibbled on Tsuna's lower lip making him part this lips slighting but enough for Reborn tongue to enter in Tsuna's wet cave. "mnnn.. Ah" Their tongue was dancing together.

"Go to sleep now. I'll sleep with you, okay?"

"mhm.. Come on.." Tsuna and Reborn changed into their sleepwear. Tsuna forgot to bring some so he took one of Reborn's button up shirt and wore it with nothing else but his boxers.

"Dame-Tsuna. You forgot to bring some.."

"You're the one who picked my clothing.. It's you…r…. fault…" Tsuna softly snored and soon Reborn joined Tsuna.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

"JUDAIM-" Hayato saw what Tsuna was wearing in his sleep. He blushed bright red… Tsuna was curled up like a kitten. His rose pink lips were parted slightly. The button up shirt was only buttoned a bit, showing Tsuna's pale white chest. Tsuna wasn't wearing any pants, so Hayato could also see his boss's milky white legs. A trail of blood left Hayato's nose.

"H-Hayato?" Tsuna muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"eh.. Um… Well it's 9 o' clock. You have to get ready. Reborn is going to be coming up in 20 minutes to check if you done." Hayato ran out trying to suppress his nosebleed.

* * *

Tsuna took out the suit and fedora Reborn told him to wear. He took a quick shower and quickly put on his suit and fedora.

"You done?"

"Yeah.. I am Reborn.." Reborn grabbed Tsuna's soft hand and they walked to the dining room. "Good morning everyone!"

"Morning!"

"EXTREMMMMME MORNING!"

"Yare Yare… Morning Tsu-Nii"

"Morning Bossu.."

"hn… morning.."

"Mufufu… Morning my sweet bunny."

"Good Morning Judaime!"

Tsuna sat in the chair that was placed in the end of the table. Reborn sat in the seat on his left. Hayato was on his right.

The maids served the breakfast. It was toast with any topping. Pancakes with syrup and whipped cream, topped with fruits. Oatmeal and cereal. The drinks were coffee, or espresso, juice and milk. "Judaime! Today is the day for the class reunion! It is in class 1-A! Our old class! It will start at 2 P.M.!"

"Thank you Hayato for telling me it."

"Mufufu… Our little bunny is already 24.."

"Mukuro-sama.."

"Decimo" said one of the butlers. "It is 10:12. You must finish your paperwork before 1:30."

"ah… do I have to?" Tsuna asked softly. His honey eyes stared at the butler.

"Decimo… You have to in order to stay here for 2-4 weeks, at least finish them so you wont have a mountain when you go back to Italy."

"Hai…"


	3. Naminori Middle School Reunion

**Damn… over 1,000 words! That's a lot… I never typed that much… Well… this is NOT the last chappie… there will be about 2-3 more… yeah… depends on how many people like this… I'm still new in writing stories.. (I suck at making em XD) But In my mind I make so many that I want to type… If I did that…. My computer would have no memory…. I edited the summary slightly.. I changed my pen name to Mangalover55. Or should I make it Redmango55?**

* * *

**~Edited… Added more detail~**

* * *

**Speaking….**

~"Normal"~

_~"Italian"~_

_~"Class Thinking the same thoughts"~_

_('Reborn and Tsuna's talking to each other by eyes')_

* * *

**Summary…**

_10 years later Tsuna is now 24, dating Reborn, and is now Decimo. He receives a letter from Kyoko saying There will be a class reunion. Now Tsuna and his family is going back to Namimori where everything started and where he was once called "Dame-Tsuna". The reunion is done.. Tsuna is invited to another one and can only bring on friend & Reborn.. ROCK PAPER SCISSOR! "Really? guys?"_

* * *

**~In Class 1-A~**

A black haired woman ran to a brunette while waving her tanned arm. "Mika-chan!" yelled the black haired woman. "You look so pretty!"

"Tae! It's been years since I saw you!" replied Mika.

"Hello ladies, remember me?" asked a man with short black hair and brown eyes.

"..no…way! It's you! Akio!" yelled Mika and Tae.

"In the flesh!" said Akio.

"It's been so long!" said Mika. "Have you been getting good grades?"

"haha! I remember you having bad grades!" said Tae.

"No. no. Not as bad as Dame-Tsuna!" replied Akio with a hit of laughter.

"Who's he?" asked Mika.

Tae was shocked. "Remember? Tsuna? He confessed to Kyoko in his underwear! It was white with red hearts!"

Everyone heard Tae and they all started talking about him after thinking about who he was.

"He was in his underwear!"

"He had fire on his head!"

"He had such bad grades!"

"Even Boreen-Sensei made fun of him on the first day of school! I heard Boreen-Sensei is coming too!"

"The baby looking teacher?"

"yeah!"

"I bet Dame-Tsuna is a N.E.E.T.! said Akio.

"or at least a hobo." exclaimed Tae.

"He must be cleaning toilet seats!" laughed Mika.

"Dame-Tsuna must be so embarrassed that he isn't going to come! Bet he's hiding under his blanket at his mom's house." Tae laughed with Mika and Akio.

"Does anyone remember Gokudera? Or Yamamoto? Or Hibari? Or Ryohei?" asked Mika. "Ha… I had a crush on Yamamoto-san."

Then once again everyone in the class started talking about them or about Tsuna and what job he has. "Haha! N.E.E.T.! totally!"

"Didn't they always hang out with Dame-Tsuna?"

"Even Hibari hung out with him!"

"Why did Gokudera call Dame-Tsuna 'Judaime'?"

"I hear someone coming!"

"_You stupid Baseball-Baka!" yelled someone in the hallway. "We are LATE because you forgot to wake up after you nap! Wait..! why did you take a nap?"_

"_Maa… Maa… eh… eto… well.. I was sleepy…"_

"_Per favore!_ _Hayato.. Quietera!" _

"_Fine.. Judaime.."_

"_Omnivore, your class is here."_

"_Grazie, Kyoya."_

A man with short black hair, and steel grey eyes opened the door for a mystery man.

"_Hibari called someone Omnivore? He __**has **__to be really strong!"_

"_He called him Kyoya?"_

"_Hibari opened the door for him!"_

"_He didn't get killed!"_

"_WHO IS HE?"_

"I will bite you to death if you herbivores do not shut up." glared Kyoya. (insert Hibari's theme song)

"Maa Maa! It's fine!" Said a young man with the same suit as Hibari. The dress shirt was blue instead of purple. He had a scar on his chin and a big smile pasted on him. He had a necklace on him and was holding something that was covered in cloth. "Hello everyone! It's me! Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"KYAA~!" yelled all the ladies even the ones who are married.

"gr…. Shut up women.." Another man walked in. He had silver hair that was tied up on the back of his head. Emerald eyes and wore the same suit but a red dress shirt. He had rings on his fingers and had a red and silver belt in a X with boxes that had skull patterns. "tsk… I'm Gokudera Hayato.."

"KYAAA~! He got so dreamy! Marry us!" yelled the women.

"…_..F*CK NO!" _

"Omnivore and Carnivore how long with it take you to come in?" asked Hibari. "I'm leaving."

A man with a fedora walked into the room and had a small grin. "Hello everyone." said a man with curly sideburns. "You may not recognize me. But my name is Reborn, but you would know me as Boreen-Sensei."

"BOREEN WHAT?" yelled everyone. "He was small as a baby!"

"That was me… but in disguise.." replied Reborn. "Why? Look at the women in the room." Reborn faked a sigh.

"He looks so hot…" they all said. "Are you guys married?"

They all replied no. "Dating anyone?" The women looked hopeful. _'Please at lest one isn't!' _they all thought. "Gomen.. We are all dating someone."

Takeshi grabbed on Hayato and said. "We are!"

Someone was behind Reborn. He was petite, had brown gravity defining hair, honey eyes, rose pink lips, milky white skin and had feminine features. "Ciao.. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. You guys all know me as 'Dame-Tsuna'." His voice was like honey to them.

Everyone in the room was shocked. "Dame-Tsuna changed so much!"

"Isn't he suppose to be a N.E.E.T.?"

"He doesn't look like one…"

"Don't. Call. Judaime. 'Dame-Tsuna!'" Yelled Hayato.

Even Takeshi, someone who should be all carefree said "His name is Tsuna not Dame-Tsuna." is a annoyed tone.

Reborn grabbed Tsuna by his waist and Tsuna grabbed Reborn by his neck and they did a deep French kiss. "mmn~." When they finished a thin trail of saliva was the only thing that attached them until it snapped.

"WHAT THE F*CK DID WE JUST SEE?" They boys were having a nose bleed while the girls replayed the scene in their mind.

Reborn quickly said, "We have been dating since Tsuna was 16." Reborn smirked. "He's mine."

Nezu-Sensei snapped out of it. "Well I hope you all know your seats. If you don't here's the seating chart." He pointed at the board. "Boreen-sensei, nice to see you. Please sit where ever you please."

Reborn sat on Tsuna's seat. "Reborn…"

"Sit on my lap." Reborn whispered back. Tsuna sat on Reborn. His arms wrapped around his neck and Reborn's arm wrapped around Tsuna's waist so he couldn't fall.

Everyone started staring at the love birds thinking _'Really? Who knew!'_

* * *

"Well…. In order tell everyone your name, full name…. where you are currently living and/or what school you are going to. Your job, and if your single or not and tell us who you are dating. YOU BETTER TELL THE TRUTH!" Nezu-sensei announced. "First is Abe Akio!"

"Heyyy ladies! And gents! My name is Abe Akio! I am right now living in this town still. I am not going to school and am a teacher in high school! I am single, so any ladies who want a man… come to ME!" said Akio proudly.

Soon it went to Hayato. "Tsk… My name is Gokudera Hayato… I live in Italy with my boss and famiglia. I am Vongola Decimo's right hand man and is his storm guardian since I was 14. I am dating… and the person who I am dating will tell you…"

"Wait isn't Vongola a mafia group?" asked a woman. "So your in the mafia?"

Everyone stared at Hayato. They all nodded, they all knew he would be in it somehow.

"Hey guys! It's me Yamamoto Takeshi! I am living in Italy with my Famiglia! I work for Vongola Decimo and is his rain guardian since I was 14! And I am his left hand man because right hand man was taken by Hayato! I am also dating Hayato too!"

The people in the class couldn't believe it. The Yamamoto, someone everyone thought who would never be in the mafia is in it and is very close to the boss.

"Hello.. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. You all know me as Dame-Tsuna. I am living with my famiglia in Italy. I don't want to tell you guys what job I have."

"Dame-Tsuna! You have to tell us! Or we will think your still the same Dame-Tsuna from 10 years ago!" Yelled a bleached blonde.

*sigh* "Fine, I am Vongola Decimo. I started to get trained to become Decimo since I was 14 by Reborn a.k.a. Boreen-Sensei."

"WHAT…. What… why? And whatcha do to be a mafia boss!" asked Akio.

"I was the only living heir left… so I was forced to be the next boss. I saved the world and only people who have high positions know about it and…Kyoya and Ryohei works for me… a-and I'm… dating…" Tsuna blushed bright red. "Reborn….."

When Tsuna finished Reborn gave Tsuna another deep kiss. ('Reborn just how many do you need?' Tsuna's eyes asked 'a lot.') "mmn~! Reborn… there are people… Here…."

"Don't care."

After everyone processed the info they were even more shocked. "DAME-TSUNA IS A FREKEN MAFIA BOSS! AND THE BOSS OF THE STRONGEST ONE! AND HIBARI AND RYOHEI WORKS FOR HIM!"

Mika asked. "Is that true.. That you are dating Boreen-Sensei and Sawada-san is Vongola Decimo?" All the woman wanted Reborn and was shocked by the news.

"Yeah. I am. Is that a problem?" said Reborn. All the girls shook their heads saying no.

After an hour the questions that everyone asked the group was answered and they all left to home. _'THANK GOD IT FINALLY FINSHED'_

* * *

**~Hotel~**

"Decimo!" Said one of the maids. She handed me a white envelope. "A letter for you."

Tsuna opened the letter only to sigh once more.

_Dear Tsunayoshi Sawada._

_Hello. How have you been? My name is Park Gi Young (from the Korean Drama Ghost 2012 (or Phantom) XD) You may not remember me but I was your classmate from South Korea. There will be a Class Reunion for elementary school! Please come! April 30, XXXX. It will be in class 2-A. It will start at 4 p.m to 7 p.m. There will be dinner. You may bring 1 friend and the person you are dating. Please reply to Hades2 (This e-mail does not exist) _

_~From,_

_Park Gi Young_

"… Please get everyone and Reborn here."

* * *

**~Later~**

"Well.. Guys… I got another class reunion letter…" Said Tsuna. "and I can only bring 1 person plus Reborn.."

Everyone in the room went quiet. "EHHH?"

* * *

_**TBC…. In the next chapter.. **_

_Tsuna and Reborn goes to the reunion but has to pick only 1 friend that can follow them… How do they do it? Like always…._

_ROCK… PAPER… SCISSOR! "NO! I'm Judaime right hand man! HOW COULD I LOSE?"_

* * *

**Thank you..**

Aki Sou

anionymm

ArcobalenoCanvas

bloodrose121

Kohanita

Lazycat5

Msdgirl

nhwaun1

YuuriKyo

* * *

**For Having this Fanfic as one of your story alert…**

**Thank you..**

ArcobalenoCanvas

demonsLOver

Kohanita

Lazycat5

nhwaun1

Sammygirl1209

**For Faving This Fanfic…**

* * *

**And also Thank you **

Kohanita

**For fav and alerting me. :D**

* * *

**And I got 2 very awesome reviews by anionymm And by Sammygirl1209. Even a simple review makes my very happy :D.**

**So many in one day… dang… I'm so happy… Thanking everyone who is or did read this.**


	4. White Bunny

**Welcome to the new chapter! I should really try to get B's in English… not D's or C's…. Dame-E… If any one wants to know after this reunion is something will happen and it will only take about 2-3(or 4) chapters.**

* * *

**HiddenTruth101****:  
**Thanks for the complements and for the advice! I'm not a very good proofreader XD (Learned it the hard way XDD) I'll try my best to make the chapters longer! I love your type of reviews because it helps me improve. ..I have a question… What are Beta-reader? I'm new in fan fiction net.. So I really don't know a lot.

**Musica Famiglia:**  
Yes i do watch 유령 (Ghost (2012))! It's awesome! So i had to add the main char.'s name!

**Everyone! Thank you! Your reviews, favs and alerts make me want to write better!**

* * *

**Summary…**

_10 years later Tsuna is now 24, dating Reborn, and is now Decimo. He receives a letter from Kyoko saying There will be a class reunion. Now Tsuna and his family is going back to Namimori where everything started and where he was once called "Dame-Tsuna". The reunion is done.. Tsuna is invited to another one and can only bring on friend & Reborn.. ROCK PAPER SCISSOR! "Really? guys?"_

**Previously…**

"… _Please get everyone and Reborn here."_

_**~Later~**_

"_Well.. Guys… I got another class reunion letter…" Said Tsuna. "and I can only bring 1 person plus Reborn.."_

_Everyone in the room went quiet. "EHHH?"_

* * *

**~Hotel~**

"What! Judaime! I must come with you! I am your right hand man!" said Hayato.

"Maa.. Maa.. It's Tsuna's choice."

"Kufufufufu….." said Mukuro in a odd way. "I will be going.."

"Hn… Omnivore.." said Kyoya.

"EXTREEEME! I should go because I'm your Nii-chan! EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei.

"Bossu…" said Chrome.

"Yare Yare… I don't care, Tsu-nii, I have a date that day."

"You guys…" Tsuna was getting more pissed. "Seeing you can not decide like young adults.." Everyone flinched and got scared, even Kyoya was slightly scared. Everyone knows NEVER to make Tsuna angry or hell with unleash. "I must treat you all like 4 year olds…" They locked their eyes on Tsuna. "You will decide by rock…" Still locked on Tsuna. "Paper…" Still… "Scissor…"

* * *

Processing.

Processing..

Processing...

"WHAT?" they all yelled but Kyoya and Mukuro looked normal.

"You can't act like the 24-26 year olds." Tsuna angry level got even more higher. "Hurry and start… I don't have all day you know. Paperwork stack is getting higher..."

"ROCK… PAPER… SCISSOR!." They all said.

"Hayato, Lambo, and Chrome… out!" said Tsuna.

"NO! I'm Judaime's right hand man! HOW COULD I LOSE?" Yelled Hayato.

"Mufufu… Looks like it's me… Birdie-chan and Ryohei…"

"Round 2!" Said Tsuna. "Start!" _Please don't let it be Mukuro…_

'ROCK… PAPER… SCISSOR!" they all said.

"Hn.." Kyoya smirked. "Looks like I win."

"Mufufu… Only this time…. Only…" Mukuro disappeared along with Chrome. "Bossu, See you later."

"ha… Kyoya… Well… You do know where the classes are.. Right?" asked Tsuna. Kyoya only nodded.

"Hn… I'll be back on April 30 at 3 p.m." said Kyoya. "I need to finish the paperwork."

"Okay." Tsuna sighed. He imagined the paperwork getting stacked up.. Higher and higher… "I…Better finish mine too…."_ Before Reborn sees how much I didn't do…_

* * *

**~After **_**a lot**_** of Days~**

Looking at the piles of paperwork Tsuna saw he only had 2 more small piles. He finished 21 large piles… most was about Kyoya, Mukuro, or Hayato destroying something. Millions of dollars wasted. Tsuna questioned _How and why did Hayato bomb a preschool? _

Tsuna wanted to cry of happiness when he finally finshed, he ran out of the door and went to his bedroom. "zz…" He fell asleep quickly until someone came in after 14 hours of Tsuna sleeping. "Wake up Tsuna…" someone said. He softly moved Tsuna.

"nm…." Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, showing the Honey Chocolate eyes that looked like you could swim in. "R-Reborn?"

"Your Class reunion is in 3 hours. You should go take a shower.. And I'm going to take a shower with you." replied Reborn.

Tsuna started to blush red. "Re-Re-Reborn!" Reborn picked up Tsuna bridal style. They arrived in the bathroom. The tub was filled with warm water. It had bubbles and rose petals floating. "Come on take of your clothing." said Reborn as he started to strip him self.

Slowly Tsuna took off everything and they went in the water. It felt good to Tsuna, he didn't get to bathe for a long time. He spotted a bottle of wine and 2 wine glasses. Reborn was filling the glasses with wine. "For you." Reborn handed Tsuna a glass.

In small sips Tsuna was drinking the wine and was blushing even more. He was sitting in between Reborn legs, his back on Reborns chest. _Why couldn't I be more manlier.. Mom's genes are really scary. _

"Tsuna.." whispered Reborn.

"Yeah?" Tsuna softly answered back. Before he could do anything Tsuna received a deep kiss.

* * *

After 30 very embarrassing and blushing minutes, Tsuna and Reborn was fully clothed. Reborn forced Tsuna to wear sunset orange sneakers, light orange and white striped socks that went up to his thigh, over the knee length jeans that was a dark navy blue, a sunset orange shirt, a light orange and white striped fingerless gloves that went up to his elbow, and a very puffy white hoodie bunny sweatshirt. _Is he trying to make me more embarrassed? _

Reborn was wearing the same thing as usual but was slight different. It matched Tsuna's outfit. Instead of his black jacket it was a black hoodie sweat shirt that looked exactly the same as Tsuna with out the bunny ears. He wore sneakers and had a black and orange fingerless gloves. On top of his head was his usual fedora that had orange instead of yellow and his little animal friend, Leon. "If you would like to know I am wearing similar to you. " Reborn said sweetly.

"Lets…. Just go and get some food…" said Tsuna. It was 2 o' clock p.m. After a hectic lunch, Tsuna, Reborn and Kyoya was in the limo. Kyoya saw what Tsuna was wearing and started to blush. Reborn laughed and took a picture of Kyoya's red face. "Reborn…." Tsuna softly said with a hint of embarrassment. "Come on…"

The limo started to drive, and Tsuna was scared who he would see.


	5. Secret Job

**I will like to thank every one who reviewed, fav'ed or alerted this fanfic! Many of the reviews helped me out! I am not the best writer… I love to write storied but I suck at making them! XD Well thank you again for your support and look forward to the next chapter! Okay before I start the chapter, Tsuna is a shy and kinda clumsy person but when he has to he becomes boss-like and determined. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Me drew Tsuna's outfit :D. But I made him 14 in the pic :P**

**Ht*tp:/animelo*ver55.d*eviantart.*com/#/*d57yy3t**

**(Erase the *)**

** #/d57yy3t**

* * *

_10 years later Tsuna is now 24, dating Reborn, and is now Decimo. He receives a letter from Kyoko saying There will be a class reunion. Now Tsuna and his family is going back to Namimori where everything started and where he was once called "Dame-Tsuna". Tsuna is invited to another reunion and can only bring on friend & Reborn.. ROCK PAPER SCISSOR! "Really, guys? Your not 5! "_

* * *

_**~Speech~**_

"Normal!"  
"**Italian"  
**'_Thinking'  
Flashback_

* * *

"ugh…. I wish I fought back about what I was going to wear better…." said Tsuna. He was forced to wear "Cutely" by his boyfriend, Reborn. (After Tsuna was thinking he wondered why did he fall in love with his sadist tutor?)

"Tsuna, you look fine in it." replied Reborn.

The ears on Tsuna's hoodie flopped down a bit_. 'At least it's better then last time…..'_

* * *

**~Months Before this date~**

_"Tsuna! Wear THIS NOW!" Reborn was drunk because he had (why did he?) a drinking contest with Colonello. Of course he won…. In Reborn's hand was an outfit. A…. Maids…. Outfit…._

_"NO I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" Tsuna yelled back while pointing at the dress._

_After minutes of forcing Tsuna to wear it, Hayato went in Tsuna's office to ask him a questions. "Juudaim-" He ran away while having a nosebleed 'BAD RIGHT HAND MAN BAD' thought Hayato._

_Tsuna was wearing a black and white maids dress. It was a really short dress, showing a lot of Tsuna's milky white skin. "AGHHHHHHHHH! REBORNNNNNNNN!"_

* * *

'_It still gives me the creeps..' _

"**Decimo, Reborn-sama and Kyoya-sama, we have arrived." **said the driver.

"**Ah… Thank you." **said Tsuna and cutely smiled. The door in the front opened and Kyoya walked out quickly. He walked in front of back door and opened it.

People nearby who was coming for the reunion was scared. Why? Because why would the Demon (Hibari Kyoya) open the door for anyone else…. No.. he would open it for the Demon King! Their faces had mixed reactions. They wanted to see who would own that limo, and why is Hibari opening the door. When the mystery person stepped out the people stopped walking to stare at the man. He was wearing a black hoodie sweatshirt with a fedora that was black and orange.

The next person that got out everyone stopped breathing. They thought they saw an angel. Gravity defining hair, milky white skin and rose pink lips that wanted a kiss. **"Reborn… Kyoya.. They are kinda… staring at us…. A little to much."**

"**Hn… It's fine, lets go its 3:50. Don't want to be late." **replied Kyoya.

"**Let's go." **Reborn grabbed Tsuna's hand softy and walked.

* * *

**~Class Room 2-A~ **

"Welcome to the first 2-A class reunion! Its been 15 years since we all saw each other! We were like 9 or 10!" said Gi Young. "I am your host, Park Gi Young from South Korea! and I hope everyone have a good time! Before we all start talking to each other lets all tell everyone our full name, where we are living, what job, and if your single or not. If your dating someone I better see the person your dating with! Lets start with…." He looked around. "You! Pretty lady with the light blue dress!"

"Hello everyone, my name is Hatsu Aoi." Aoi said. "I live in Itakura with my husband who is right here named Akira and my 2 girls, Kameyo and Kamiko who are both 2. I work in a bakery called Blue Sky."

Gi Young soon said, "Okay person on the left! Go!" :3

"Yo Minna.! My name is Ono Daisuke. I am a voice actor and lives in Tokyo. I'm… sadly single. My best friend Daiki came along with me!" Daisuke grabbed on his friend and smiled.

"MMF! I was drinking water." exclaimed Daiki.

"Gomen!"

"haha! Well, looks like its my turn! My name is Isao! I live in Hokkaido! I am a police and I am single! I will catch any bad bad guys! XP"

Then after about 7 minutes it was Tsuna's turn. Everyone didn't notice him until then. But their eyes didn't move an inch from Tsuna. The girls was wondering how does he have such pretty skin, the guys… Lets not say anything. But what shocked them the most was the people with Tsuna, Kyoya and Reborn. "..ano… um…." He was fidgeting.

'Kawaii…' they thought.. 'WAIT THAT'S A HE and is like 24!'

Reborn whispered into Tsuna's ear. "Don't tell them your job. You can be you. Only your middle school friends can know."

"Ciao. My n-name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am living in Italy with my bo-boyfriend, Reborn who is wi-with me." The little white bunny grabbed on to Reborn. "and Kyoya is with me because h-he's my bodyguard and my friend. Both Reborn and Kyoya work for me in Italy. I'm their boss."

Isao eyes widened. 'W-What! The infamous Hibari's boss? He has to be more then that…'

After another 13 minutes the introduction finally ended. Right when the last person finished talking people started crowding around Tsuna.

"Hey Hey! Sawada I don't remember you in this class!" said a random person. "Does anyone remember a Sawada?"

No one said yes. "eto… I didn't h-have any friends…"

"Nani?" The class yelled. "Why?"

"I wasn't really good in class.. And was b-b-ullyed a lot." Tsuna replied wishing someone would get him out of this predicament.

* * *

**~TBC~**

_~Next Chapter~_

_Isao is suspicious of Tsuna because Hibari-sempai wouldn't just work for anyone. Now after the long reunion ends he stalks Tsuna and checks info about him and Hibari and also Tsuna's boyfriend Reborn, the name that sounded to familer._


	6. Ending THERE IS A SEQUEL

**I'M ALIVE! I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD TO UPDATE! Muhahahahahahaaa… so yeah… Been busy with the other fanfic's I made. Sorry! Well here is the new chapter! Enjoy! (this may be a short chapter… SORRY IF IT IS) THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL FOR THIS!**

* * *

_10 years later Tsuna is now 24, dating Reborn, and is now Decimo. He receives a letter from Kyoko saying There will be a class reunion. Now Tsuna and his family is going back to Namimori where everything started and where he was once called "Dame-Tsuna". Tsuna is invited to another reunion and can only bring on friend & Reborn.. ROCK PAPER SCISSOR! "Really, guys? Your not 5! "_

* * *

_**~Speech~**_

"Normal!"  
"**Italian"  
**'_Thinking'  
__Flashback_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Ne, Tsuna." said Isao. "How did you get the infamous Hibari Kyoya to work for you?"

"ah… well… um…" Tsuna was nervice. _'What should I say?'_

"hn.. I work for omnivore because he beat me in something and we betted if I won he would do something for me, and if he won I would work for him." said Kyoya instead of Tsuna.

"Wow…" replied Isao. "What did he beat you in?" Isao wanted to know more about it. He was still suspicious of Tsuna.

"I b-beat h-him… in a g-game that Reborn m-made." Tsuna replied back. The little white bunny wanted this reunion to end soon. His hyper intuition was acted up white Isao was asking questions. "Reborn." he whispered. "My hyper intuition is telling me something is wrong… Isao is asking to many questions."

"I noticed… answer them calmly and don't say anything about Vongola." Reborn whispered back and gave Tsuna a short kiss on the lips. "Feel better?"

Tsuna nodded and blushed a bit.

* * *

After a painful 1 hour the reunion ended, but something still felt wrong to Tsuna, he felt like someone was watching him from a screen, and Reborn and Kyoya was feeling the same. "Don't you guys feel like watching TV?" asked Tsuna.

"I think I do… I wonder where should we watch TV." replied Reborn.

"Hn.. We should watch a police show…" added Kyoya.

"Why I agree!" said Tsuna. "I wonder who else wants to watch with us?"

They all went in the limo and soon looked for listening devices or spy cam's. "Hey I found my old wallet here! It still has my money from 5 years ago!" said Reborn.

They all nodded in agreement, someone was watching and they needed to find all the listening devices and spy cam's.

"It has 5 10 dollars and 4 20 dollars." added Reborn. He was tapping, 1... 2... 3... 4... 4 times. That meant it was the police, and chances are… 'It was Isao who did it' mouthed Reborn in Italian.

* * *

_End of Story! There will be a Sequel called… (Drum roll) _

**~ Finding Out About Tsuna ~**

* * *

**Me**:It will come out this week or next! Please read the sequel! This Fanfiction was one of my popular(ish) ones. Thank you for reading it! :3

**Tsuna**: It ended? Already?

**Reborn: **No this didn't end there is a sequel Dame-Tsuna

**Tsuna: **Oh… READ THE SEQUEL!

**Me: **I am working very hard on the sequel! Yes I know the ending was rushed…


End file.
